


Random Luthor Villainy, Take One

by josephina_x



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo 2012 [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Coffee / Coffee shop (random time after the end of s3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Luthor Villainy, Take One

Lex let out an evil laugh and rubbed his hands together as he stood in the middle of the Talon.

"It's mine, all mine!" he muttered.

"...Uh, what?" Clark asked as he finished locking up for the night.

Lex belatedly remembered the superhearing and the tips of his ears went a little red. He always forgot about that.

"Ah, well, you remember Lana wanted to sell her half of the Talon before she left for Paris?"

Clark nodded, then paused.

"Leeeeex," he chided. "It's not like all the coffee is _yours_ \--"

"I own it," Lex said adamantly.

"--and you're gonna drink it all and nobody can have any, or anything," Clark finished, giving him a _look_.

Lex bit his lip slightly, then said, "You've been practicing in front of the mirror again, haven't you?"

Clark grinned.

"Stop spoiling it," Lex demanded, then continued in a theater-tone of voice, "It is mine, all mine, to do with as I see fit! Muhahahahahaha!"

"I think you're actually supposed to laugh the last bit, not say it," Clark pointed out.

"Hush, you," Lex said over his shoulder. He composed himself, then opened his mouth and said--

"Seriously? You're gonna play at villainy in the middle of a deserted coffee shop at ten-o'clock at night?" Clark interrupted.

"...You are the _worst_ minion in the history of ever," Lex declared, turning around to glare up at Clark head-on. He even crossed his arms for good measure.

Clark stood there and blinked down at Lex while his older (step)brother held the pose.

"...Are we done here?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I think so," Lex said, dropping the pose and walking towards the back exit.

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You and your eye-rolling," Lex chided.

"How do you even _know?!_ " Clark complained, because Lex wasn't even looking and still caught him at it.

Lex chuckled. "Evil-genius secret."

Clark stuck out his tongue at Lex's back.

"And stop with the tongue while you're ahead!"

Clark _groaned._

\---

Clark crossed his arms and looked down his nose at what Lex was holding out.

"No," Clark said, and he crossed his arms.

"But you lost the bet," Lex pointed out, shaking what was on the hanger at him.

"But I'm not wearing that," Clark said.

"But you _have_ to," Lex pressed.

"Do not," said Clark.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do n-- you're just gonna keep saying 'do too' if I don't stop first, aren't you?" Clark groaned.

Lex grinned.

"This is so stupid," Clark groused.

He stared down at Lex, who bit his lip and bounced on the balls of his feet but otherwise waited patiently.

"Oh, god -- _fine_ ," Clark grumbled, snatching the hanger out of his hands. "But no pictures."

Clark walked into the bathroom with as much dignity as possible, and as he closed the door, he pretended he didn't hear Lex snickering.

\---

"Can't believe I'm doing this," muttered Clark.

Lex was _humming_ as he puttered about his mansion basement labs -- ahem, his _lair_.

A Lex humming cheerfully was never a good sign.

As Lex walked by Clark carrying something like a large barrel, Clark called, "This better not include large explosions! Mom got _really_ mad about that the last time!"

Clark heard Lex snickering again, and wished for the umpteenth time that he didn't have superhearing so he could plead ignorance later.


End file.
